Inferno Hollow
Inferno Hollow is a location in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A volcanic lair located in the Grandshelt Isles's northermost island (and part of the Kingdom of Grandshelt's territories), it is home to the esper Ifrit. It is an optional dungeon that can be unlocked by going to Port City Lodin and talking to two NPCs, thus unlocking the optional town Ordol Port. Once the player reaches the town, they must talk to the boy below the shop to unlock this dungeon. The player must defeat Ifrit at the stage 'Inferno Hollow - Fire Beast's Lair' and he will join the party. The stage 'Trial of the Fire Beast' appears when Ifrit (1★) reaches level 30, while 'Trial of the Fire Beast' appears when Ifrit (2★) reaches level 40. Story Long ago, Ifrit was sealed away in the the cave, where it would attack intruders with the ferocity of a savage beast. Rain and Lasswell are on their way to Dirnado to protect the Wind Crystal, but take a detour and make a trip to Ifrit's cave in hopes of receiving help from the esper so they can become stronger. Upon completing his trial, they are bestowed with his power. Stages / |mission 1a= No items |reward 1a= / |mission 1b= Use magic |reward 1b= / |mission 1c= No continues |reward 1c= / |enemies 1= *Anet *Barbarus *Bomb *Poison Bat *Poplium |boss 1= - |drop 1= |name 2= Inferno Hollow - Flaming Road |energy 2= 5 |battle 2= 4 |gil 2= 101~115 |unit xp 2= 1827~2220 |rank xp 2= 83 |bonus 2= |reward 2= / |mission 2a= Deal ice damage to an enemy |reward 2a= / |mission 2b= Use a limit burst |reward 2b= / |mission 2c= No continues |reward 2c= / |enemies 2= *Anet *Barbarus *Bomb *Poison Bat *Poplium *Shadow |boss 2= - |drop 2= |name 3 = Inferno Hollow - Lava Cave |energy 3= 5 |battle 3= 4 |gil 3= 107~123 |unit xp 3= 1822~2230 |rank xp 3= 108 |bonus 3= |reward 3= / |mission 3a= No recovery magic |reward 3a= / |mission 3b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 3b= / |mission 3c= No continues |reward 3c= / |enemies 3= *Anet *Bomb *Poison Bat *Poplium *Shadow |boss 3= - |drop 3= |name 4= Inferno Hollow - Magma Falls |energy 4= 5 |battle 4= 4 |gil 4= 115~139 |unit xp 4= 1830~2452 |rank xp 4= 112 |bonus 4= |reward 4= / |mission 4a= No white magic |reward 4a= / |mission 4b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 4b= / |mission 4c= No continues |reward 4c= / |enemies 4= *Barbarus *Bomb *Diresaur *Poison Bat *Poplium *Red Elemental *Shadow |boss 4= - |drop 4= |name 5= Inferno Hollow - Fire Beast's Lair |energy 5= 7 |battle 5= 1 |gil 5= 61 |unit xp 5= 500 |rank xp 5= 116 |bonus 5= x100 |reward 5= / |mission 5a= No limit bursts |reward 5a= / |mission 5b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 5b= / |mission 5c= No continues |reward 5c= / |enemies 5= - |boss 5= Ifrit |drop 5= |name 6= Trial of the Fire Beast |energy 6= 15 |battle 6= 1 |gil 6= 650 |unit xp 6= 6000 |rank xp 6= 500 |bonus 6= |reward 6= / |mission 6a= No magic |reward 6a= / |mission 6b= Use a limit burst |reward 6b= / |mission 6c= No continues |reward 6c= / |enemies 6= - |boss 6= Ifrit |drop 6= |name 7= New Trial of the Fire Beast |energy 7= 30 |battle 7= 1 |gil 7= 1700 |unit xp 7= 150000 |rank xp 7= 1000 |bonus 7 = x100 |reward 7 = x5 |mission 7a = No items |reward 7a = x1 |mission 7b = Evoke Shiva |reward 7b = x1 |mission 7c = Party of 5 or less (companion included) |reward 7c = x5 |enemies 7 = - |boss 7 = Ifrit |drop 7 = - }} Gallery FFBE Inferno Hollow BG.jpg|Battle background. Etymology Trivia *Inferno Hollow is featured in the story event Guardian of the Order. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius